


Seymour x Audrey Song Fics

by MonaLisa709



Category: Little Shop of Horrors (1986), Little Shop of Horrors - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Dorks in Love, Eventual Romance, F/M, Falling In Love, Mutual Pining, Requited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:35:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22928806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonaLisa709/pseuds/MonaLisa709
Summary: Eleven song fics based around Seymour and Audrey's relationship, before and after the disaster that was Audrey 2.
Relationships: Audrey Fulquard/Seymour Krelborn
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Seymour x Audrey Song Fics

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt was something I found on Fanfiction.net: Put a playlist on shuffle and write drabbles based on the first few songs. BUT you only have the time that each song lasts to write each drabble. 
> 
> This was a lot of fun to write, and I might do more things like this in the future. I hope you enjoy!

-Roman Holiday by Halsey-

It had been nearly a year since Audrey 2 had been destroyed. Seymour and Audrey had gotten married in a small church uptown, and suburban life had been a lot better than either of them could ever have predicted.

Every once in a while they talked about what had happened. Every once in a while. It would usually happen when Audrey woke to find the other side of the bed empty, and she ran to the bathroom to find him hurling into the toilet. Sometimes it was vice versa.

The memories of what had happened stuck with them, with Seymour much more than Audrey, but it had affected them both, and they couldn't deny that. They made it through, regardless, supporting each other every step of the way.

-More Like You by Brave Shores-

When Audrey had first come to work at Mr. Mushnik's Flower Shop, Seymour knew he was head over heels.

She was so kind, so gentle, and it killed him when he first saw the outcome of one of her dates outside the basement window. But she always came to work with a smile, whether it be accompanied by the slightest of limps or dark marks around her wrists, and he admired her strength.

She was the person he respected most in this world. She stayed a ray of sunshine in this dreary world when it seemed like everything was trying to block her out. 

-Paradise by Coldplay-

Audrey hadn't imagined she could ever live a life like the ones she saw in Better Homes and Gardens. It had been nothing more than a pipe dream for the longest time, and now that she had it, she was reluctant to go to sleep at night because it almost felt like she would wake up and it would all disappear. 

She was married to Seymour Krelborn. 'Mrs. Audrey Krelborn'. Every time she heard it, she held it in her heart like a prayer. 

Every morning she woke up to a man who loved her. She woke up to gentle kisses and sweet nothings whispered into her hair, and everything in her knew that this was paradise if ever she knew it.

-Fading Like a Flower (Every Time You Leave) by Roxette-

Seymour found his spirits lifting every time she came into work. The days she had off seemed to crawl, and those nights only meant that he had to hear Orin's yells from across the street. 

There was no denying that if it were a perfect world, he would walk right up to that leather-clad sadist and sock him in the jaw. But it's not a perfect world, and for the time being, Seymour could only bring himself to offer her a gentle smile every morning that she walked in.

-Sunshine by Young Empires-

One thing they loved about suburban life was the sun. 

On Skid Row, the buildings and the smog blocked out just about every ray of sun that tried to come through, leaving everything in a dull shade of grey, but in their new neighborhood, clouds floated in an endless expanse of blue and the sun shone brightly. 

Seymour would mow the grass while Audrey cooked, and nothing seemed to make him happier than seeing her smiling face from the living room window.

Her smile had to be the best thing in the world, he was convinced, and he did everything he could to see her smile as often as possible. She smiled and laughed brightly when he had brought home their cocker spaniel, and her smile of surprise when he had unveiled a garden of tulips was priceless.

However, no one smiled wider and brighter than Seymour when Audrey had broken the news that they were expecting.

-In My Mind by WALK THE MOON-

Audrey had so long been under the impression that Orin was all she deserved. There were still times when she had trouble accepting praise or compliments, but Seymour was always there to reassure her that she was the most precious thing in the world to him.

There were still times where she would hear certain sounds, like a neighbor's motorcycle, and she'd have to sit in the backyard with the tulips Seymour had planted for her. There was a period of time where she wouldn't go near a dentist's office to save her life.

She was still working through some things, and Seymour understood this. He loved her, and that meant he loved all of her, even the things she was ashamed of.

-Layla by Derek & the Dominos-

About five years after Audrey 2 had been destroyed, the Krelborns were blessed with a little baby girl. 

Both of them had been ecstatic, but both of them also harbored some doubts. 

With Seymour, it was always his trademark hesitation. He wasn't sure if they were ready to handle a baby, but he knew that he wanted to start a family with Audrey more than anything.

With Audrey, it was more a direct issue. She was petrified of the idea of childbirth. 

Blood had always been a touchy subject for both of them, and Audrey was understandably untrustful of the medical profession. She had her fair share of fears, but nevertheless she wanted a baby. They wanted to start a family, and the fears that they harbored would be addressed, they concluded.

Childbirth had been scary. Audrey had nearly wrung Seymour's hand off as he stood by her side, and when she tearfully asked for him to sing for her, he did so shakily.

It was a while, but Layla came into the world, making all the more brighter for Seymour and Audrey.

-Feels Like Summer by Weezer-

Their first summertime in the suburbs was interesting. 

Seymour's college job, lecturing on botany and its related sciences, was running steadily, but during the summer there were no classes to teach.

They spent their days lounging in the backyard, exchanging gentle kisses and stories from their days until they felt the itch to do something else. 

They took a road trip down to Florida, where they rented a hotel room and lived like royalty, enjoying each other's company and walking on the beach until the sun sunk below the horizon.

-Tongue Tied by Grouplove-

Hesitating was one of Seymour's habits, but it never seemed to get on Audrey's nerves.

She would never want him to change. And his hesitant, gentle kisses were her favorite things in the world. She loved how careful he was, how thoughtful his compliments were.

There were small moments, however, when the hesitation would fall away and he would stand firm. When the salesman had confronted them in the alley, for instance, or when he had faced down Audrey 2.

She loved him with all her heart, no matter if he hesitated or jumped headfirst.

-She Drives Me Crazy by Fine Young Cannibals-

Seymour was head over heels over Audrey, and it was starting to be visible in almost everything he did.

Any yellow he saw wasn't as beautiful as the shade of blonde she was. Anything a customer wore wasn't nearly as fashionable as Audrey. Any music he heard on the radio paled in comparison to her voice.

It was undeniable. He felt like he was going to explode if he didn't say anything to her. 

She was breathtaking, and when they finally confessed how they felt to each other on the fire escape, neither of them could stop saying it.

-Love is Mystical by Cold War Kids-

Seymour had never felt this way about anyone, anything in his life before. 

Every day that he woke up next to Audrey, it felt like the best day he had ever lived. She was incredible; her singing voice while she washed the dishes was beautiful, the little dances she did as she dusted the house were adorable, and the way her eyes sparkled whenever he told her that he loved her was magical. 

Everything about her was mystical to him, and although he didn't always believe it, she felt the same way about him.


End file.
